Merlin the day he poisons Morgana
by Twistedfatesoftime
Summary: What if Merlin made a deal that would affect his destiny and Albion, characters timelines altered big time. Arthur heart broken, while Camelot is in despair, with people return from the dead. Lots of Dark Merlin, rated M for later chapters to be on the safe side. Will Camelot fall. Dark Merlin/Arthur (may contain sex scenes, so don't read, if you don't like reading about gay sex).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Merlin and this is my first fan-fiction so be nice, my spelling and grammar is not perfect as I am dyslexic but I am looking for some to prove read my work. Please enjoy I am always looking for improvements.

All spells are writing in their English translation. They are in italics,

If anyone can give me pointers on how to prove my work it will help but do not be over critical.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Plan and the Deals

Previously

On the Day Morgause awakes the Knights of Medhir, to kill Uther Pendragon, and everyone falls asleep apart from Merlin, Arthur and Morgana. In the Castle Merlin goes see's the Dragon to find a cure to awake everyone but deals with the Great Dragon's freedom, the next deal is with Arthur last moments before he goes fight all the knights while Merlin and Morgana get away to safety with Uther, he makes a deal which costs him dearly that he promised Arthur he would project Uther and Morgana to his grave. His final deal is bargain with Morgana's life to save Camelot after he poisons Morgana with Hemlock, Morgause stops the spell and Merlin shows Morgause the poison he used.

To the present

Arthur enters the Great hall tired from fighting the knights as Uther awakes and starts arising to his feet while Morgause hugs Morgana and summons a whirlwind to teleport away from Camelot's' boarders Merlin rushes into the whirlwind and tells Arthur

"Do not worry Arthur I will keep her safe as I promised no harm shall come to her" and Merlin vanishes with Morgana and Morgause, leaving a devastated Arthur as he sank to his knees and Uther walks up to Arthur saying "thanks for saving the kingdom and do not worry about Morgana its my fault I am to blame since I am here to project her and Merlin will look after her who know what he like when it comes saving the royal family of Pendragon he saved you the first day he met you remember just make sure patrols are looking for her constantly".

Meanwhile down under the dungeons of Camelot Kilgarrah roars Merlin!

Just outside Camelot boarders in Merlin's hometown of Elydor, Merlin arrives with Morgause and Morgana, as they both do whatever they can to heal her while Merlin goes off to find the herbs need to save her, as Morgause casts a healing spell. It takes a week for Morgana to regain consciences, but during that time Merlin and Morgause are busy curing Morgana they don't fight talk only focusing on her safety, unfortunately for Merlin once Morgana is back on her feet, he is restrained by magical chains, being questioned and tortured by Morgause and Morgana, by slipping him a truth potion, which coursed through this veins.

"Why did you poison me?"

"I was told that you were the source of the sleeping spell by the great dragon hidden under Camelot, he told me this for his freedom which he so sorely needs, of which I seen in the crystal cave the doom of Camelot with his freedom."

"How could you see the future in the crystal cave, only some one of the high priest and high priestess can see the future apart in the crystal cave?"

"I am special, since I was born with magic, and the druids call me Emrys and to prove it I shall break these chains and get rid of the truth potion, _I command the chains to release me and let the truth serum by gone." _ Merlin's eyes shown bright with gold as the shackles of the chain broke and the truth potion being breathed out of his lungs in a deadly grey shade, the sisters were shocked with a gasp escaping Morgana's breath.

Meanwhile in Camelot Gaius was panicking, that his ward was off with Morgause and heard nothing, knowing the destiny that they were against Merlin in the destiny of Albion left him nothing but worried and could not focus enough to make herbal remedies without making mistakes. However he was not alone for poor Arthur he locked himself in his room, no one could enter, apart from George but even he was kicked out quickly and Uther is perplex not able to do anything but fret for his son and his daughter, a secret which in time will soon be known to everyone, the council are busy trying to keep a pretence so enemies still thinks Camelot is strong but the truth is Camelot is at its weakest.

Back to Morgause and Morgana's cave, they are on their knees quiver in fright, wearing chains which Merlin cast binding them of using magic as they look at Merlin with an evil twinkle in his sapphire eyes, they were scared mainly Morgana of seeing an idiotic servant boy who see loved to a powerful man which could kill them in one spell

"Please Merlin what are you going to do to us" whispered Morgause

"Well that depends on what you do next, see I going to give you a choice either you agree with my arrange meant or disagree and I let you leave on the intention if you do anything to Camelot I will kill you, do you understand"

"Of course Morgana and I understand now what is this proposal"

"First we must go to the Isle of the Blessed, then to reawaken an old enemy who hopefully will aids us, ready here we go, _conceal us and take us away to the Isle of the Blessed"_

At the Isle of the Blessed Merlin releases the chains so they can help him with the chartment, Morgana and Morgause go fetching the items need, a bone of a human, a peice of clothing from the deceased, blood of a sorcerer while Merlin skectches out a circle and starts enchanting

"_Bring the one I killed here, bring her back, I need her for the plan so spirits bring her back, and take Cenred's life in exchange for hers, so the laws of nature are balanced"_ a huge might crack of lighting hit the Isle exactly in the center of the circle where a women appeared, with long curly black hair wearing a red dress, that's tattered and torn, with her evil smile see says "What a surprise to call me back from the dead what business do you seek mainly seeing that you have two enemies by your side of your so called destiny Emrys"….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of Chapter one I hope you enjoy the read, so to leave it at a minor cliff hanger but all shall be revealed soon, can anyone tell me you they thing this mystery women is. If anyone does want to proof read my work please let me know.

Next Chapter: The High priestess's choice


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I do not own Merlin

This is my first fan-fiction so be nice, my spelling and grammar is not perfect as I am dyslexic but I am looking for some to prove read my work. Please enjoy I am always looking for improvements.

All spells are writing in their English translation. They are in italics,

If anyone can give me pointers on how to prove my work it will help but do not be over critical. By the way however guessed Freya is unfortunately was wrong but she will have a role later in the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The High Priestess Choice

Previously

At the Isle of the Blessed Merlin lays out a circle and starts enchanting

"_Bring the one I killed here, bring her back, I need her for the plan so spirits bring her back, and take Cenred's life in exchange for hers, so the laws of nature are balanced"_

A huge might crack of lighting hit the Isle exactly in the centre of the circle where a women appeared, with long curly black hair wearing a red dress, that's tattered and torn, with her evil smile see says

"What a surprize to call me back from the dead and seeing two enemies of your so called destiny Emrys"….

Present

"Nimueh it is so nice to see you again where I killed you, you must realised I haven't called you here for no reason, so let's cut to the chase, I need all of your help, it's time we must act to help our kin live in peace, and I cannot let Arthur still be the Prince after all each day Uther lives each day Arthur is being poisoned by his lies about us so will you join me on my quest or not.?"

Camelot been looking for Morgana and Merlin that they finally heard some excellent news, that Cenred is dead and that his kingdom is open, from a spy that Uther, sent all his troops to claim his kingdom that not only can they remove more land from the sorcerers but more money and one less enemy, so the majority of his knights went minus Arthur and his few friends and Leon. This was a day Uther smiled however it be a smile less before this time ends, since is time was coming quicker and quicker. Down under Camelot the Great Dragon was annoyed that more of his kin would die yet smirked as the prophesies has now revealed who hand Uther dies, but even the destiny in the stars are changing only he can see them move.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes after all I should be thankful for awaking me from the dead"

"Yes brother you could help be a spy for us"

"Let's get this straight I will not be the spy Morgause I am the leader got that"

"Merlin she got it, I will join you after all you were a friend when I told you about my magic but why did you not tell me, did you not realise I was hurt, alone and scared"

"Yes but how did you think it made me feel, I did want to tell you but people warned me not to as you were meant to be my bane as I was yours, secondly, if I told you I had doubts that you would tell Arthur or even Uther I could have been killed where as he probably would not kill you"

"Do you really think that, I've seen him burn people of our kin and hated it every second what would you really think I would get you killed when I could have someone to practice with and to talk about it to know that I was a freak as I was told"

"Sister who know that's not true even Emrys could tell you that"

"Yeah he even forgiving he did not kill us when he could have"

"Moving swiftly on please from now on can you guys call me Merlin you're friends only everyone else calls me Emrys and we will strike fear in our enemies by being called the Circle of five…"

"Sorry of interrupting Merlin but their if only four of us who is the fifth" Nimueh said

"Morgana will know him, after all we saved him"

"Mordred"

"Yes any way this is what I think we should do since Uther has summoned his army to take over Cenred's kingdom know he is dead, this is the perfect time to seek our revenge by getting Morgana and myself back to Camelot, so Morgause can you create a shade of Cenred it should follow you're every command since he was the life I trade for you Nimueh, know you need to make some type of reason to why he is alive when he was seen dying, but he will be your puppet as it would have been, Nimueh I need you to find any information on ancient artefacts and ruins for our side to win, and can you located an dragons egg as in the crystal cave there are two dragon eggs left unharmed, Morgana and I will teleport to Cenred's kingdom as if we escaped from your clutches Morgause, and we will be question, so this is our excuse, I played dead when we arrived and once she was cured we escaped as Morgause went to see Cenred who is alive as he was chasing us as we ran into your army, Cenred's even got bandits in his army, this will not only confuse Uther he cry as Morgana was captured with bandits we are going to need his tears and if he is clever he realises that Morgause is working with Cenred and be more careful about sending spies in his kingdom, meanwhile Morgana I need you to get close to Uther to find out any secrets he knows as well as winding Arthur up and me I will simple be Arthurs stupid servant giving out insults and pretend nothing has happened, will meet again next week with results and to involve Mordred"

Merlin and Morgana left to Cenred's kingdom with Morgause and Nimueh left behind

"Nimueh do you know how to create a shade as I am going to need help"

"No problems as we can use Cenred to help find out the artefacts but why is Merlin interested in them as well as the Dragon eggs"

"No idea but his plan is letting the enemy know a lot about us"

"Not really as they don't know I am alive and secondly it will let Arthur be closer to Merlin as I can sense he feels heartbroken as he loves him we could use that to our advantaged

"Does Merlin know though?"

"No he is blind as a bat when it comes to love minus Freya is first love killed by Arthur"

"Well let's go and get on with his plan its inspiring"

"I need to gather my things here on the isle before I leave of you could help it means we can get our jobs done quicker"

"Sure Nimueh but is it weird be a live again"

"I tell you another time but for now let's move Morgause"

Just in the borders of Cenred kingdom, Morgana has summoned fog and mist Merlin has teleported Bandits to chase them. The bandits are paid to chase them as they weave in and out of the trees but our told not to harm either one of them or they will die, while Camelot's army is marching onwards, but stop as they hear yelling, the captain of the army draws out their swords and as Merlin and Morgana enter Camelot's board the Captain runs to them but gets stabbed by a bandits arrow as they come into sight the army fights off the bandits as a small group takes Morgana and Merlin back to Camelot, while the army fights…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasp cliff-hanger, well was that unexpected or what please review, I can sense this story to have several plots, the Knights of the Round Table will be later introduce.

If anyone wants to double check my grammar please let me know, hopefully I will upload the next chapter soon but I got exams so don't expected to be during this week till next Sunday earliest

Chapter 3: Welcome Home with Traitors

Spoiler, a visit from Uther's past (winder who that's going to be), Arthur acts strangely and Morgause and Nimueh have extremely powerful news that the cost will be to great.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I do not own Merlin

This is my first fan-fiction so be nice, my spelling and grammar is not perfect as I am dyslexic but I am looking for some to prove read my work. Please enjoy I am always looking for improvements.

All spells are writing in their English translation. They are in italics,

If anyone can give me pointers on how to prove my work it will help but do not be over critical.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Welcome Home with Traitors

Previously

Just in the borders of Cenred kingdom, Morgana has summoned fog and mist Merlin has teleported Bandits to chase them. The bandits are paid to chase them as they weave in and out of the trees but our told not to harm either one of them or they will die, while Camelot's army is marching onwards, but stop as they hear yelling, the captain of the army draws out their swords and as Merlin and Morgana enter Camelot's board the Captain runs to them but gets stabbed by a bandits arrow as they come into sight the army fights off the bandits as a small group takes Morgana and Merlin back to Camelot, while the army fights…

Present

Screams rung out through the forest, and knights after knight fell to their graves and the bandits feel to their graves as well, Merlin and Morgana are running still away from the fight with twenty soldiers and while they are a great distance away they can still hear the screams stop all of a sudden, they are near Camelot so probably out of distance to hear them, while the soldiers slow the pace not to risk the danger on the wards life but so she does not hurt any injury that they are unaware of, while a soldier that galloped off with their fasts horse in front to tell Uther the news that Morgana has been found and is in the company of the soldiers while the others are facing the bandits.

Back at the fight all the bandits are dead with 100 hundred knights killed, the uninjured are looking for any survivors and raiding the bandits for anything, that would give them their location or their camps but found a thousand gold coins (that they were paid by Morgana) and are taken back to the Camelot wondering if it was stolen from the Morgana while the others head to the castle.

As the news reach Camelot, Uther has tears running down his face, from knowing his ward is safe but he is concern with the serving boy which confuses the council,

"Was the serving boy of Arthur there, Merlin?"

"Yes My Lord but aren't you more happy that Morgana is alive"

"Are you questioning my actions knight, and for your knowledge he has paid a great deal in saving our lives I am going to let him live rent free, do you have a problem anyone"

"No your highness" came from a chorus of lords, and Gaius has a grin like a Cheshire cat, his godson had outdone himself again, this time with rewards, he won't like that one bit, but it be worthy it

"You are all now dismissed, let everyone to have Morgana's room prepared, can someone get Arthur from his room, you may all go and when we see her from the gates let me know straight away."

Everyone left apart from Gaius

"Uther how can I thank you, on behalf of Merlin, he won't like the center of attention"

"Gaius we are friends here, and you should be proud after all he like you're ward, and yes I know he is your godson that's why I let him be your helper, at least Arthur is going to be pleased…"

"Father why would I be pleased"

"Morgana is with our knights and she is on her way home"

"And what of Merlin"

"He with her, and for his dedication I letting him live her rent free, after all is hard efforts, but don't for a second think he be working straight away, and you better clean your room no servants are allowed to help you, or I may give Merlin his own room in the mess you have left it in"

"Right away father and thanks"

The older men looked at each other and laughed.

During that evening Merlin calls Nimueh,

"Merlin what do you want"

"I wonder if you can do a favor, the chances of Uther wanting to meet with us as soon as we have arrived are high, so I want to scare him, would you be able to summon, someone from his past, however not his wife, I got plans for her later"

"Sure who do you want it to be?"

"Someone who he is scared, I know Morgana mum the one he had an affair with or his best friend, the husband of the women he cheated with your choice, I will let Morgana know so she doesn't get annoyed, or scared, it's just to see if he will cry even more, as the most emotions we can capture from his tears the more we can weaken his soul then break him, I will call you before we enter the great hall"

"What are the tears for?"

"All will be revealed at our next meeting I will send a Merlin bird to you, Morgause and Mordred"

"Very well I will be waiting for your signal"

"Morgana are you awake"

"Yes Merlin what do you want"

"I called Nimueh to summon someone from Uther past, it happens to be either your mum, or your mums husband, Uther's best friend, it to make him cry more emotions so we can break him"

"Fine, but do not think I am pleased you using my family, why not his wife? and how am I capturing his tears?"

"Let him use your hankie and take it away from him and seal it in the box I give you when we are back in Camelot, his wife I have plans for later"

The next week Merlin and Morgana arrive, and on the steps of the Castle is Uther and Arthur, as they appear around the corner Uther runs to Morgana and hugs her tight and cry's while Morgana wipes his tears, while Arthur runs to Merlin and thumps him in the rib

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again do you hear me? Never again"

"Ouch and since when do I listen to you anyways?"

"Never anyway go get cleared up and meet me in the great hall Uther had called for a meeting as soon as Morgana and you were cleaned up"

"Why"

"Oh you find out soon"

"You can be a really Clot-pole at times Arthur"

"Merlin! do not call Arthur that"

"Gaius"

"I leave you alone Merlin" chuckling away that Merlin is fine

"My boy how could you be foolish, 'sigh' you will be the death of me I swear it, anyway let's get you cleared up"

"Do you know why Uther wants a meeting?"

"I guess to talk about the location of Morgause no doubt, and have a celebration on the arrival of Morgana after all it been a long month"

"Fine I just need to go give Morgana a Present as I told her we get back safely as I got a gift to her as a friend"

"You should not trust her she is Arthur's doom"

"I know but I have faith in her"

"Very well but I warned you"

Merlin hurries off to his chambers to collect the box and then head to Morgana's chambers passing Gwen without realizing she was talking to him but she left him knowing he been under a lot and probably wants to make sure Morgana is safe. He knocks and enters the room by presenting her with with a small handmade box made from the tree near the Lake where he buried Freya, with a strange symbol of two infinity marks connected.

"This box Morgana is projected that nothing can be damaged from inside and it will preserve whatever is in it like the tears of Uther Pendragon"

"Perfect, I ready and got the hanky ready, you better get cleaned or otherwise Uther will be angry then we will not be able to make him cry"

Laughter erupted from the room and Merlin made way to his chambers, where he cleaned himself in cold water, and changed into his clothes but he decided to wear his blue top, and red mascot than the blue one and contacted Nimueh to started the spell so next time I contact you it will be then for the image to appear.

"Today is a special occasion today as Morgana has returned safely know I would like all servants, council, and knights unless you got my note earlier today as I don't want to question Morgana about what happened in front of everyone, and then I want everyone to return in an hours' time, go"

May people walk away as they understand the reason, why some of the council are shocked, but then again Uther would want to put his ward under pressure, as Merlin starts to leave Uther calls out

"Merlin stay I need to ask you the questions as well"

"Yes sire"

The only people left in the room are Uther, Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Morgana, Sir Leon and Geoffrey.

"Merlin firstly I must say thank you for saving and project Morgana, you have my sincere gratitude, however, how did you escape from Morgause, secondly do you know where, her hide out is and do you know any information that can help us"

"Yes My Lord, Morgana was poisoned during the day of when everyone was asleep, well Morgause called the attack of to heal her, as I found out that she cares for her, as they have some special bind, like related so I can imagine her mother's side of the family tree, anyway once she was cured, we were locked in a wagon traveling to Cenred's kingdom, when bandits pulled over and we escaped, but we were being chased by the bandits, and that's how we found your army, during my time in the dungeons, I heard Morgause and Cenred plan his death, so you would send your army in and they would be trapped, and killed he is very much alive and the bandits are work in his kingdom as allies, oh there was something about someone would return from you pass but that was about it your highness"

"You said special bound are you saying that Morgana has magic"

"No My Lord, she was saying something like family, long distant cousin, from her grandmother brother, if Morgana had magic, then why would Morgause lock her up in the dungeon as well"

"Very well, Arthur send message to the knights that they are to head home before we are too late, and Merlin I going to make an announcement on my behave to show you just how grateful I am so don't leave this hall, Sir Leon can you call everyone back to the hall please"

Merlin looked at Morgana and smirked everything was going according to plan, as everyone arrived and settled down Uther called out for Merlin. While Merlin walked up to the throne he contacted Nimueh

"Know release the spirit"

"Very well Merlin"

Just as Merlin kneels down before Uther a great light forms and outcome spirit of Sir Gorlois, Morgana's adopted father,

"Uther my friend, and backstabber, cheating on me with my wife, my best friends, how could you do that to me? After everything we face, I am glad I am dead to know that you could not go behind my back at least your looking after my adopted daughter so I warn you, you have welcomed traitors into your kingdom, close to home than you think..."

As soon as he said that Merlin said to Nimueh cut the connection know he going to reveal everything to Uther, and then the spirit of Sir Gorlois finished, leaving everyone in shock or concerned with everyone sending glances at each other trying to find out who this traitor could be, Arthur looking in a state of horror, and Merlin rushes to his side to comfort him and Gaius tries to calm everyone down and tells them to leave and not talk about this occurrence, that magic is a foot, a trick to strike fear in the Kings eyes and all Uther could do was collapses in his seat look at Merlin knowing what the plan he talked about meant, and that his army are doomed, so he cried tears of, hurt, sadness, happiness so getting it off his back and cry with Morgana wiping his tears …!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my longest chapter so far, so but a lot of dialogue was needed, as I want the good banter, with Arthur and Merlin as he is not a problem to plan, poor Merlin though still wanting to be reward, things are going to get more darker from now on wards.

Please review your comments are always appreciated.

Chapter 4: Uther's Tears are Torturous

Spoilers

Merlin is reward

Welcome Mordred

Plans made

This chapter will be mainly about the meeting of the sorcerers, and Arthur finds out about "**************" to be revealed.

Hopefully chapter will be update sometime this weekend hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

| am so sorry its late than I planned been busy helping friends get over death that has happened recently, and been busy with work experience I found . anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, already got the other chapters planned in my head. Also I know there was a couple of spelling mistakes I sorry for that again.

Please comment of review it is nice to read the comments what you think will happen next it be great as it could actual happening. However if you got comments which are nasty please keep them to yourselves as it was not nice to read.

Disclaimer I do not own Merlin in anyway, that's for the bbc brilliant episodes and spoiler alert if you have not seen the tears of Uther Pendragon Anyway on with chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Uther's Tears are Torturous

Previously

Merlin looked at Morgana and smirked everything was going according to plan, as everyone arrived and settled down Uther called out for Merlin. While Merlin walked up to the throne he contacted Nimueh "Now realises the spirit"

"Very well Merlin"

Just as Merlin kneels down before Uther a great light forms and outcome spirit of Sir Gorlois, Morganas step father,

"Uther my friend, and backstabber, cheating on me my best friends, how could you do that to me? After everything we face, I am glad I am dead to know that you could not go behind my back at least your looking after my adopted daughter so I warn you, you have welcomed traitors into your kingdom…."

As soon as he said that Merlin said to Nimueh cut the connection know he going to reveal everything to Uther, and then the spirit of Sir Gorlois finished, leaving everyone in shock or concerned and all Uther could do was cry with Morgana wiping his tears ….

Present

Arthur was devastated, in shock realising that his best friend, Morgana was his sister, Merlin rises from his knees and goes to Arthur side, (as he bursts into tears) and removes him from the great hall. No one takes any action, all seeming confused in utter shock, the only one who did not looked bothered was Gaius and after some time he spoke to everyone in the great hall

"Everyone, what we have seem just before our eyes, was magic used to scare the king, its and old kind of magic only performed by a high priest, the message was crafted, to break the mind of the targets victim, this being the king, however since Sir Gorlois, was strong he broke the curse to tell us their our traitors in the castle, hence why the spirit fade quickly, I hereby tell you that you are not to tell anyone, if what he says is true, if anyone so mutters a word of what has happen, they will be killed, under the crime of treason and being a traitor, now leave"

Everyone left in silence, not wanting to be killed, but no one trusted each other by glaring at each other, and got back on with their work.

Back in Arthurs room no one dared to entre apart from Merlin, hugging Arthur and crying, tears pouring down his face and Merlin wipes his tears supporting him

"How can he betray me, he my farther"

"I have no idea but what about Morgana, she not able to show her emotions, after all she just seen her adopted dad to reveal her real dad, your farther, yet she's looking after him, and how do we not know if this spirit is true, it could be lies,,.."

"No it not, I've seen this spell before, it means she's back"

"What do you mean Arthur, how did you see this spell before, who did it and how do you mean she's back, and how long have you kept this a secret"

"I don't want to talk about"

And with that Arthur rushed out of the room, grabbed on his horse and ran away to his spot, where it happened, a place where he can open his feelings, his own peaceful spot. Merlin, walked out towards the window and saw Arthur ride away, and headed to the Great Hall to see Uther and Morgana, while placing the hankie with Arthurs tear in his own box, like the one he gave Morgana. He went to the window and summoned a merlin bird o send a message to Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh it read

_**To Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh**_

_**We must meet at the isle of the Blessed, at dinner time for news and update, and to explain the recent events, I will meet you with Morgana, at the Isle. Time is against us.**_

_**From Merlin (Emrys)**_

_**P.s. destroy this note, and this merlin bird can be summoned to contact each one of us just say out group name, but more will be explained later.**_

"Morgana, I am so sorry, my ….. eh ….daaau…daughter, I should have told, you and Arthur when you both turned 18, after all you were both born in the same year, mind you I found it weird that you were both born on the same day with two different wives, it like you were twins, but how can you still be next to me, shouldn't you hate me, and leave like Arthur did"

"Because you are king, its my job to care for you as you care for me, it's the way its been ever since I became your ward, before these events, but do not believe I not angry, or annoyed, now as I will suggest you get your act together and we will have a meeting you, Arthur, Merlin and I"

"Why Merlin"

"As Merlin may be able to calm Arthur, and help him see sense, you know what he is like"

"Very well as for now you may go"

"Very well Father"

"Erm your grace, the Prince has left, I did not get a chance to stop him I am sorry"

"Not to worry he see sense soon but for now I want you to take the Princess Morgana to her chambers, and look after her, I need to call my Council and see if I can convince them it's a trick, magic work, as I not willing to tell them the truth, unless that's what you and Arthur wants"

"As you wish my Lord"

As Merlin and Morgana, leave the great hall, and entre the chambers they teleport to the Isle of the blessed with the box, contain Uther's tears.

At Lake Alvion, Arthur is there, curled up in a ball crying, it been so long for him to see, this it been so long for him to see, this spell being done, and only two can perform this spell, to his knowledge as it is all powerful, and would kill all sorcerers, it means either his guardian Emrys did it to get revenge on Uther, or Nimueh. Arthur feared at the spell, it haunts him in his dreams, keeping this secret to himself for so long, he wanted to tell someone, but was a shamed; being like all men keeping his emotions to himself, all he wanted was Merlin. Merlin was more than a servant to Arthur but would let that show, unfortunately he was so obvious it showed to every knight in Camelot, and some did not like it, however Merlin was his Merlin, he cared for him like a brother, and more he need him more than ever as this could only mean trouble is arriving to Camelot, and their lives are number, but for who he would not know, it the same as last time, and it cost him dearly.

At the Isle of Blessed, Merlin and Morgana arrive, carrying the box. Morgause and Nimueh are already here and were waiting for Mordred. Meanwhile, at the Lake Arthur cannot cope and slowly enters the water wearing his chains slow taking a step at a time, before he dies.

Mordred arrives, in his long blue hoodie and makes his way towards Merlin,

"Welcome, Mordred I was think you would not come and visit our meeting, of the Circle of five.."

"Merlin I been thinking about our name, it does not bring fear to the hearts of our enemies, we need something much more sinister."

"I agree with Morgana, perhaps the shadows of Uther"

"No Nimueh, it not just about Uther, its all the kingdoms we after"

"Emrys"

"Mordred call me Merlin"

"As I was going to say, I have no idea what you are on about, so can you explain and maybe I help come up with a name, I have several questions, 1 Why is she alive? 2 why have you called me? 3 What's going on you are with the people who will destroy Alboin and finally do you know that Arthur destiny and yours has changed"

"Very well we are here to stop the reign of Uther Pendragon and everyone else, who kills our kind, for no reason, I have summoned her to help in my quest, as all their knowledge will be useful,, and I need your help. I had a feeling our destiny would have changed, bu8t for now I need a status check, we have the tears of Uther, and Arthur does not suspect, and Uther is scared of his life."

"Whats more, he has accept me as his daughter, and wants Merlin to be on his new council"

"What new council? " question nimueh

"Well when Merlin told Uther about Cenred being alive, he wants a new council, of the ones he trust dearly and Merlin has wriggled into his heart"

"That is an advantaged, Cenred is a shade and in under my every control, right know he is raid every book in his kingdom about magic, spells, items, and has announced me as his Queen"

"Perfect Morgause that help move the next stage of the plan forward into marring him to gain more control of the kingdom, so when he dies you are in control, and no one can stop you, now Nimueh how your report going, slowly however I have found and old relic, that a spot of blood can tell me what your talent is, each colour tells me how good you are, and an image will appear for what it is, so I your came up with a sword and it was gold, you are the best swordsman in the kingdom."

"Do you know where it is"

"No"

"I do, it's a druid secret, to keep out of dangerous hands, they trust Emrys and would willing hand over any relic, most are hidden with each camp, however know that the destiny has changed some may not be as reliable as before, and we should be called, the Circle of the Five Shadows, of each Kingdom. Each one of us will have a kingdom Essetir will belong to Morgause as she is soon to be queen. I would have Gawantand, Morgana will have Camelot, Nimueh can have either Mercia or Caerleon, as Merlin you will have Arthur, who will have Albion which will include our kingdoms."

"One problem with that we will need someone to control the other kingdom, and I have Mercia"

"The other kingdom will be controlled by the knights of the round table, but remember I will have control over them, our next plan of attack, Mordred I want you get allies with the druids and to receive all relics under the druids all of those oppose send them to the isle and I will sort them out, but get the relics. Nimueh, every relic we need more knowledge on them and the relics collected. Morgause I need you to spread the rumour that you are marrying Cenred and prepare and spell that will cause Uther to brake a mandrake perhaps, me and Morgana will carry on finding information on Camelot, and get Uther to spread the word of our group."

"Watch out for my bird and send detail reports after all I sure Uther would not have any objections for me keeping a merlin bird"

Back at the Lake Arthur is under the water losing his last breath of air, and goes into a subconscious state, and a blue ball emerges from his heart, and whizzes to the Isle of the Blessed,

"Merlin, you must help Arthur, he is drown in the Lake, save him, or Albion will fall, listen to his mother, and save my second son!"

The light fades away, and Merlin vanishes to save Arthur and leaves the others wondering who is her other son, apart from Nimueh, who remembers the past with Arthur…. At the lake, Merlin pulls Arthur out of the water and he is not breathing, Arthur is dead?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasp, well what will happen I wonder.

Next chapter 5: Does Arthur reveal all

Note innuendo, this chapter will include smut,


	5. Chapter 5

Hi here it is the next chapter.

Firstly I would like to say a special thanks to michalgalek as his review has helped me for further chapters, I have decide this story may be a trilogy. About 30 chapters each maybe more depending on how I fell on the story. I will say sorry in the last chapter as Nimueh speech got muddle up with merlin's

I will not be updating during august unless I have free time as I am very busy as well as going on holiday for a couple of weeks.

So here is the next chapter please review as I like to hear your comments and suggestions as if I get writers block I will probably use them but I have found out that some people ideas are what I am already think about I do give away some spoilers when I write back from people review ideas anyway I am blabbering on so on with chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or anything to do with the tv show

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Does Arthur reveal all

Previously

Back at the Lake Arthur is under the water losing his last breath of air, and goes into a subconscious state, and a blue ball emerges from his heart, and whizzes to the Isle of the Blessed,

"Merlin, you must help Arthur, he is drown in the Lake, save him, or Albion will fall, listen to his mother, and save my second son!"

The light fades away, and Merlin vanishes to save Arthur and leaves the others wondering who is her other son, apart from Nimueh, who remembers the past with Arthur…. At the lake, Merlin pulls Arthur out of the water and he is not breathing, Arthur is dead?

Present

"Arthur wake up please, come on you do not die know, please I need you help"

Nothing happens and Merlin starts healing him with magic using the normal spells yet it does not work so he makes up his own

"_Spirits waken up Arthur Pendragon"_

Nothing happens

"_Spirits bring life to his body"_

Still nothing happens

"_Spirits save Arthur Pendragon his time is not yet, please save him, drain his body of water that he swallowed"_

Suddenly Arthurs body glows as magic heals hi and raises him to face the lake , and Merlin cries of joy as Arthur slows is lowered to the ground and he splutters out the water and coughs. Merlin speaks to Arthur

"Arthur are you awake"

"Yes I'm awake….."

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me as next time you may not be so lucky you prat" and Merlin hits him hard on the shoulder

"Ouch okay, I promise I won't do that ever again but how did you know I was here"

"Well you we missing for a while so I went to find you and I remember that this lake is special for you but you won't tell me why, but more importantly let's get those clothes of you before you get die by getting cold and I start a fire"

While Merlin get firewood Arthur ponders whether or not to tell Merlin, he trusts him with his life but he won't tell him this one secret, after all it happen at this lake soon after Merlin arrived and became his servant. Merlin lights the fire and turns round to see Arthur still in his clothes

"Arthur I know you are a dollop head but I am sure you can take off your clothes, unless you need some assistance"

"Merlin may I remind you are my servant your job is to undress me"

Merlin goes and starts removing Arthur's shirt and armour, Arthurs chest was glistening in the moonlight as the water slowly travelled down is pecks and trailed down his abs, next Merlin slowly removed his shoes and socks leaving Arthur in his underwear, as the armour meant he could not wear trousers underneath, next Merlin went to remove his underwear and could see Arthur had a hard on like he always did when it came to Merlin removed his underwear or even putting it on, he did not notice that Arthur was blushing as his pants come off, the pants got stuck just as it was pulled over his manhood which shone like a sword stuck in the stone once Merlin turns Arthur over to get it down his bum, that just glowed in the moonlight, calling Merlin to penetrate it as Arthur so really need, but Arthur would not make a move, but he so wanted Merlin to take him and his virginity as it tradition for the royals to lose it on their wedding night.

Back at the isle of blessed, Morgana turns to Nimueh,

"You know something what is it and how do I get back to Camelot Merlin was my lift home, her is the tears of Uther in this box, and the other box is Arthurs, but we must not use it Merlin needs this box with Arthurs emotions for a spell or something, a potion maybe"

"Yes I do know something of that ball of light but that is not for me to tell but Arthur, secondly I can get you back to Camelot, Morgause you take the tears, and we will meet soon but for now we need to move the plan along or otherwise Merlin will do something dangerous that I fear"

" In that case I best be moving, I teleport all relics here for you Nimueh and people you try to stop us, you can place them in the cell for Emrys ur I mean MM.. Mer…Merlin so goodbye and hope you do well"

"I be off with Cenred preparing the mandrake, and I Mordred if you need help in getting relics you have the whole of Essetir as they are looking for relics as I am helping Nimueh as we are all helping each other"

"Goodbye"

Back at Camelot Morgana arrives safely in her room waiting for merlin and Arthur and wonders what the secret could be, and how Merlin is doing, while she is deep in thought a knock is heard on the door, no answer and the knock happens, so Gwen slips into the doorway and says

"Morgana are you okay, I saw your light was on"

"Oh I went for a walk after all that has happened and I sent Merlin to go find Arthur I know how you feel for him, ad does Merlin"

"Well do you need a hand with anything or even a friend to chat with?"

"Gwen as much as I would like to tell you of my trouble and woes this is one only merlin can know about as he faced the same torture as I so he would understand me as much as I know you would try, he just connect with me better, as I fear I am in love with him as he saved me, but it is probably more"

"Ooh I love, love stories go on but you must know that it will probably not work as Merlin is still a servant"

"Gwen have you not heard, Merlin is being promoted after saving the Pendragon's time and time again Uther is rewarding him to live here for free and to become his trusted councillor"

"I thought that they were rumours, congratulations it means your love can blossom, but does that mean Merlin won't speak to me anymore and avoid me"

"Gwen you need to stop worrying, since when would Merlin do that, and secondly he will still be Arthurs servant, mainly as Arthur will complain and then I get frustrated and convince Uther, so nothing will change, but with some added jobs for him, and that must be bad luck for him, to attended boring meetings, help Gaius with caring for the ill and be Arthur's servant"

"Well I could go help Gaius care for the ill, as I know he training Merlin for when he retires, so I could learn as well to help Merlin"

"Very well but Gwen please stop worrying nothing is ever it seems"

"Thanks Morgana you are a real friend I see you in the morning"

"Good night Gwen"

And with that Morgana goes to bed, and falls asleep, having to no longer take the sleeping draughter as she can control her powers of seeing the future.

The next day Arthur awakes to see him completely naked curled in a ball beginning cuddle by Merlin that is clothed and covered by the blanket, and Arthur likes this, wishing he could spend the rest of his life begin Merlin's boyfriends with Merlin wearing the trousers in the relationship, so I the day time Arthur is the boss but night time merlin is the boss for some "punishment" on his behaviour towards merlin that day, and Arthur smirks which wakes up Merlin who is not bothered about Arthur begin in his arms, after all during the night Arthur kicked the blanket off and was shivering so Merlin when to warm him up.

"So you awake then"

"Yes know we need to get back to Camelot before Uther send the Calvary to find his son"

"Okay but I need to speak to you once I am dressed and we had breakfast"

As Merlin started to tidy up breakfast of berries, Arthur feels it's time to tell Merlin the truth.

"Merlin you know that I said I seen this spell before and she's back well, she is that sorceresses Nimueh, and it happened when you were ill and I had to go get that plant to save your life, we I meet her twice during that journey the first was at this lake, the second at the place to get the plant."

"Wait I thought you said you only saw her once why not the tell me you saw her twice"

"At the time it was not relevant, anyway the first time I was struggling to cope with the news that you could die, and it be completely my fault, as then I realised you were a friend that I could trust, as you would never use my formal titles unless I really upset you or something was wrong with you, so anyway I was here and she was here to a told me that this lake, was one of her favourite spots over the kingdoms of Albion, and notice that I was upset and came to comfort me and I told her a friend was dying cause he was poisoned and I needed a special plant to heal him, she told me where to find it, and when she asked that I was getting it for you she tried to stop me at the cave and told me that I was not to die at her hands."

"Are you okay Arthur you sound upset but happy at the same time do you want to stop telling me for a moment we must be moving"

"Sure" with a small sniffle and Merlin once again collect his tears on another tissue.

Later while they were walking and could see the castle in the distance Arthur told Merlin some More of the Story.

"Because she was comforting me I told her about my mom dying at birth, but she already knew that and everything about me as she was my mum's midwife was what she said, before I knew she was a witch, and told me I could still speak to her for one moment, at the cost of using magic so I did, and I fought Nimueh was actually one of the witches who did not harm Camelot, so she contacted my Mum, and she told me that I had another brother, who was older than me but we were twins but did not look alike, and he was born with magic like me, but I not a warlock, anyway, he was a druid as my mum was, and he is actually younger than me as his magic meant he would be six for three long years without aging"

"Arthur what are you saying"

"I am saying that I have a younger brother"

And Arthur burst into tears with Merlin wiping away his tears with another hankie to put in the box that he left at the isle, and Merlin was about to move to put the hankie in the bag with the tissue when Arthur kissed him right on the lip…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a surprize, who could Arthurs brother be I wonder? Think long and hard about it and let me know. And what will Merlin do know Arthur has kissed him, and Morgana and Merlin both finds out who will kill Uther. Next chapter will be like the BBC did a random episode where it carried on from the last week a bit on feelings and stuff, but has nothing in connection with the overall plot, like when Uther married a troll.

Next chapter: Hunith is in Danger

Spoilers

Hunith realises that Arthur loves Merlin

Arthur hates the food that the poor eat again

Morgana and gwen helps poor Hunith

And Lancelot is on the scene

This is where the storyline gets complicated as I am changing their family trees and timelines, this is the first time we meet Lancelot. The griffin and Lancelot will be a later chapter


End file.
